


tu barkha meri (main tera baadal piya)

by MelesaAnderson



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bollywood, Bollywood Mentions, F/M, Fanon, Hindi language, India Is Female, Kalank, Manipulation, Meeting, Mentions of past, Nervousness, Slow Burn, dark themes, ddlj, not canon, redemption arc, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelesaAnderson/pseuds/MelesaAnderson
Summary: Arthur Kirkland doesn’t need anyone. He has never needed anyone, he never will. The truth being, that no one can deal with his grumpy self so he’s left all alone. So alone that he’s desperately longing for a clutch to hold on to, but he can’t even do that right...because feelings. Being the king of many colonies, once ago gave him so much time to think.Perhaps, there’s someone who has been pricking his guilt conscious and he’s got a lot on his chest. So how will he...sort this mess?[title translation- you are my rain and im your cloud, my love/darling]
Relationships: England/India (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	tu barkha meri (main tera baadal piya)

Silent was evident in the air, with the exception of cooing of crows which flew in the sky. It was quite early in the morning, for some individuals, for the sun in the sky did not even rise completely. The clouds floated in the purple-blue-orange painted canvas of a sky. A girl, about five feet few inches found her way through the long green grass. She wore a long half sleeved three quarter sleeved shirt along with a white scarf and matching pinkish pants. Her raced footsteps made its way towards a guy, a brunette specifically who wore a white sleeved loose shirt with long lose pants and black shoes. 

The guy realised that the girl was perhaps tensed, it was quite early in the morning for anyone to be tensed, so he hushed the child away. The child, although annoyed went back, thus leaving the scene. 

She walked towards him, at a rather fast pace. Heaviness evident in her forest-green eyes and wavy wet black hair, as she stood next to her guy. Her nose was slightly pink, probably due to sneezes or some sort of allergic reaction. 

“Kya woh yaha dekh raha hai?” (Is he looking here) the voice of the woman, came into his ears as she spoke with huffed breaths. 

The man standing next to her, looking at her rather stressed self and then at the individual to whom she was referring too. He was appearing to be walking close to them, as confused as he was. “Ha.” (Yes.) he replied.

The girl gulped, growing nervous as she clutched the hem of her outfit. Before she could say a thing, a cough interrupted the atmosphere, followed by a knock on the door. 

Arthur Kirkland, the man who earlier went by the name of Great Britain, now known as United Kingdom was watching the telly, in his drawing room. He instantly picked up the remote and put his movie, the one he was currently watching on pause. Hearing the knock once more, disappointment filled in himself as he closed the electronic device, since he was being intruded upon in his personal times. Now he could not know what was going to happen in the movie, that he was so hooked on.

He only got a few days of holiday, being promised that no one would disturb him. A huff escaped his lips, as he put his hands on his forehead, resting his arm on the coffee table that lay next to him. “Come in. “ his gruff voice, sounding too harsh for the ear to tolerate boomed in the empty room, as one of his assistants entered the room. 

Andrea Harper, a woman in her late thirties with short red hair and green eyes, wearing a pink knit sweater with large circular buttons, followed by a peach blazer, matching pencil skirt and pinkish heels entered the room. She brushed strands of hair behind her neck, and cleared her throat, holding a bunch of folders in her hands. “Good evening. “ she began in a soft tone, “I’m sorry to disturb you. “ apologising. 

In his mind, Arthur wanted to laugh at her and mock her. Apologise? For what? The damage was done. If it were a letter, he would not use capital letters to express his anger, rather three words would be written at the end of it, highlighted in red ink, symbolic of his anger, ‘You are fired’. Yet, it could not be done. He inhaled, removing his hands from the side for his forehead, as he reclined into the burgundy cushioned sofa. 

“Oh that’s alright, “ he assured her, smiling a bit, making sure that she bought into the act. “I’m sure you have something important to say. “

_Be a gentleman_ He kept on repeating the words in his mind, till his assistant cleared her throat. She opened one of them and carefully took out a few pages of paper, without disturbing the alignment of the other pages. “Sir, “ she began, “You have got an important meeting with the other countries of the world, in a week. It is on the agenda of environment. “ 

He folded the sleeves of his plain blue shirt, inwardly making sure that they looked neat. “Okay! Well, “ he intertwined the fingers of both his hands. “There....there must be a guest list of sorts, “ closing his orbs off for a moment, “Would you mind telling me the names of the guests?” he requested to her. “Only the main ones. “ he spoke later, correcting himself because he knew that far too many people would be invited. 

A smile formed on the woman’s face, “Sure sir. “ She pressed her lips together, taking out another sheet of white paper. “The meeting is going to be in Tokyo, Japan. “ she informed him, a smirk formed on his face. 

If the meeting was taking place in Japan, of course Kiku Honda was going to make an appearance. Not that he had any problems with him, and even if there was still an unresolved issue between both of them, it would have been solved years ago.

She began speaking out the names of the important or main members of the meeting. He heard some usual names, USA or United States Of America _his younger brother_ , China _a wise ally_ , Russia _a scary teddy bear_ , France _his mortal enemy_ , Canada _at first he didn’t know who he was, but then Canada did do a lot of hard-work_ (Since Alfred was his younger brother, even though their relations were severed and he was Alfred’s twin, it indirectly made Matthew his younger brother too.) Germany _strong minded_ , Italy _eh well, he was cheerful_ . 

“And there are going to be some new additions this time around, “ her pen ticked against the folder making a mechanical tick sound. He raised a thick-bushy eyebrow of his, showing that he was indeed interested further into the conversation. New countries were always something to look forward too, not that he was socially active, it helped him with social niceties. “One of the more notable ones, is....” she picked up the piece of paper, eyeing at the name in front of her. 

His fingers impatiently tapped on the chair, waiting for her to blurt out the name of the notable new country. 

“Bharat, “ she pronounced the word, with much efficiency. Though the woman did not realise the mere mention of the word, ‘Bharat’ or another one close to it, made **ears** alert with caution. Her eyes squinted for a bit, as she held the paper even more closely than before. “Bharatiya Ganarajya, “ **his** heart slumped. “It known as India. “ 

He did not hear the rest of the sentence.

It felt as though someone poured, flaming and dangerous acid all over his stomach and walked away. A feeling of nervous rush formed at the pit of his abdomen, following by a sensation of slight light-headedness. His cheeks began to experience a change in colour as their coloured, though usually porcelain-peach now changed to fuchsia-scarlet. “I’ve got to go. “ he announced, as he got up from his chair.

The usually polite Britisher, snubbed his assistant paying no attention to the fact that she stood on the doorway with some more information in her hands. She looked puzzled, as a gulp went down her oesophagus, her fingers starting to shake slightly as she worried for her job. Her eyes were fixated on his retreating form. Instead of giving his worried assistant some kind of explanation, his emerald eyes were fixated on the dull-plain marbled floor as he could not look at anyone in the eye. 

The thumping of his shoes against the wooden boards of the staircase boomed into the mansion. His lips formed into a thin line, when he finally reached upstairs. A grunt escaped his lips. _She was going to be there._

_The mint bunny with wings on its back that usually floated around the personified country, watched with his ebony beady eyes and sullen round face. _“Arthur, “_ the imaginary creature began in a meek-almost animated voice, making it difficult to sound serious. _

__

__

He raised his palm in front of the creature as a clear sign to stop. “I’ve had enough schooling for one day, little one. “ he answered curly. With that he began walking towards his room, almost closing the door instantaneously. With a statement roaming at the back of his mind, _“Jab kisi aur ki barbaadi apni jeet jaisi lage ... toh humse zyada barbaad aur koi nahi hai is duniya mein”_


End file.
